


Non s'ha da fare

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( appaiono o vengono comunque menzionati un po' tutti ), (if you squint), (not gonna say anything more tho), Background Relationships, Future Fic, M/M, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Other: See Story Notes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟶𝟾 | 'ᴄʀᴀᴄᴋꜱʜɪᴩ'[...] Negli ultimi giorni concentrarsi sugli allenamenti e poterlo fare in santa pace era stato un incubo, e a innervosire Yahaba era il fatto che la colpa non era di nessuno se non... sua? Indirettamente?





	Non s'ha da fare

**N**egli ultimi giorni concentrarsi sugli allenamenti e poterlo fare in santa pace era stato un _incubo_, e a innervosire Yahaba era il fatto che la colpa non era di nessuno se non... sua? Indirettamente?  
  
Intendiamoci, come capitano modestie a parte se la cavava, e i suoi compagni di squadra - se presi singolarmente - non erano così problematici. Facendo un confronto con squadre come quelle di Ennoshita e Kozume, poi, lui non aveva neanche il diritto di usarla, la parola 'problematico'! O meglio, sì, l'aveva perché l'Aobajousai non era composta da stinchi di santo, però erano gestibili, inclusi i primini (uno di loro aveva qualche problema ad avvicinarsi a Kyoutani senza sentirsi intimorito, ma almeno non scappava più, cioè, _ci stavano lavorando!_).  
  
I ragazzi del secondo e terzo anno in particolare s'impegnavano molto per contribuire a tenere alto lo spirito e il buon nome che le capacità e il duro lavoro dei loro senpai avevano donato alla loro squadra. Era un incentivo comune fresco nelle loro menti e motore della loro ambizione. Per Yahaba in particolare: aveva sempre ammirato moltissimo Oikawa-san, e non avrebbe voluto altro che dimostrargli di esserselo davvero meritato, il suo titolo.  
  
Anche se in realtà Oikawa-san era la causa principale del suo problema.  


* * *

  
«Un post. _Un_ post su Instagram è bastato a scatenare l'inferno. Ma ti rendi conto?»  
  
«Eeeeeh. Anche tu però, Yahaba... Fraternizzare in modo coooosì tanto intimo col tuo nemico giurato!»  
  
«Zitto un po', Futakuchi! Accetto critiche costruttive solo da Ennoshita e Akaashi. E Kenma, se mai ci degnerà della sua attenzione.»  
  
Ma Kenma non li degnò della sua attenzione finché non gli si scaricò la PSP, e anche allora tutto ciò che disse fu: «Siete tutti troppo esagerati. È seccante».  
  
_Vero_, Yahaba concordava, perché era solo un post, diamine!  
  
Di suo non era eccessivamente riservato ed sbattere in faccia al mondo la propria relazione era una cosa che faceva praticamente chiunque, per cui non ci aveva pensato, figurarsi! Era stato troppo impegnato a caricare una foto ritraente il suo ragazzo intento a bisticciare col Touch Easy Order del McDonald's e il QR Code del loro buono sconto. Il fatto comunque era e restava che Shirabu era sì un piccolo stronzo, ma era _il suo_ piccolo stronzo, e che ne poteva sapere lui che Oikawa-san avrebbe reagito _così male!_  


* * *

  
«Yahaba-senpai, ha chiamato Oikawa-san. Ha detto di dirti che se ti senti costretto o minacciato a fare qualcosa che non vuoi lui è lì per te. Tutti i giorni, inclusi i feriali, ma non prima delle nove e mezza del mattino.»  
  
Detto da Kunimi, ancora non aveva capito se era una presa in giro o la verità.  
  
«Hai dei gusti di merda. Sostanzialmente voleva dire questo. E probabilmente se fossi suo figlio ti avrebbe già mandato in convento.»  
  
No, davvero, _sul serio_, non lo capiva proprio.  
  
L'unica vera consolazione (non contando Kyoutani perché lui era un caso a parte) era stato il commento di Watari, che gli aveva menato una pacca sulla spalla e detto: «Se può consolarti, sai che è sempre stato un tipo un po' melodrammatico. Vedrai che per la partita gli sarà passata».  
  
E ora, mentre Shigeru andava a stringere la mano al capitano della Shiratorizawa, sperava che Watari avesse ragione; perché Kenjirou era il suo piccolo stronzo e anche solo stringergli la mano gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca, ma una volta scesi in campo questo non aveva importanza per loro. Erano entrambi lì per condurre le loro squadre alla vittoria, e basta.  
  
«Se ci vai leggero anche solo per un secondo ti mollo» affermò perentorio Shirabu, attraverso la rete.  
  
«Allora preparati a pagare il cinema sabato prossimo, tesoro.»  
  
«Se vincete voi. Ma non c'è pericolo che avvenga.»  
  
Yahaba sbuffò una mezza risata. «Stronzetto.»  
  
Shirabu, al solito, ribatté: «Idiota.»  
  
«Alle nazionali ci andiamo noi.»  
  
«Ripetimelo dopo che vi avremo fatto il culo, pasticcino.»  
  
«Se vuoi farmelo tu, il culo, ne possiamo riparlare dopo la vittoria della mia squadra...»  
  
«Oh. Quindi vuoi andare in bianco fino all'anno prossimo?»  
  
Sotto gli sguardi allibiti e anche un po' impauriti di entrambe le squadre, al fischio dell'arbitro, Shigeru e Kenjirou si allontanarono l'uno dall'altro e, dopo essersi guardati negli occhi un'ultima volta, si voltarono le spalle; entrambi carichi di coì tanta adrenalina e competitività in più da poterla quasi toccare.  
  
«Shirabu-senpai, non starai mica prendendo fuoco!»  
  
«Tu pensa a schiacciare le mie alzate e basta, asso!»  
  
«Oh!? SISSIGNORE!»  


* * *

  
Sugli spalti, mentre ci si preparava al primo servizio, Semi smise di digitare furiosamente al telefono per tirare indietro Tendou prima di vederlo cascare dalla ringhiera a furia di ciondolare e sporgersi.  
  
«Oof! Tsutomu è tutto un fuoco, visto?» Il rosso diede una piccola gomitata allusoria a Ushijima, seduto affianco a lui insieme a Reon e Yamagata. «Sono tutti così agguerriti! SemiSemi, smetti di messaggiare e presta attenzione ai nostri pargoletti laggiù, su!»  
  
Il ragazzo preso in causa schioccò la lingua e si cacciò il telefono in tasca con un gesto secco, ribattendo subito che: «Allora, Shirabu non è _il mio pargoletto_» - prima le cose importanti giustamente - «Ma sarebbe ora che Oikawa la smettesse di comportarsi come se gli avesse deflorato il figlio contro la sua volontà.»  
  
«In effetti sta diventando difficile schiacciare le sue alzate quando sembra puntarle alla mia faccia» osservò pensoso Ushijima.  
  
Yamagata lo guardò annichilito. «Stai scherzando, spero!»  
  
Domanda retorica: non scherzava. Convivere in pace era sicuramente diventato difficile ultimamente per Semi, che frequentava la stessa università del precedente asso dell'Aobajousai e «Sono tipo amici d'infanzia. Ho detto tutto», ma doversi allenare insieme a Oikawa in persona... heh.  
  
«Huh-uh, che pesantezza però!» Tendou, le braccia protese in avanti e le dita piegate a cuore, strizzò un occhio per osservare - e inquadrare - Yahaba e Shirabu. «Eppure non stanno male insieme, quei due!» decretò prima di rilassarsi affianco a Semi.  
  
Sarebbe stato difficile star fermi, visto l'ardore che stava velocemente divampando e saturando l'aria.  
  
«Non il mio genere classico di ship, ma. . .»  
  
«NON OSARE DIRE ALTRO. LALALALALALÀ, NON TI SENT... _ouch!_ Cattivo, Iwa-chan!»  
  
«Guarda la partita e dacci pace, idiota!»  
  
_. . .sì, insomma, neanche esattamente crack, ecco!_

**Author's Note:**

> • Sì, Ushijima e Oikawa frequentano la stessa università e all'inizio è stata una / t r a g e d i a /, ma prima o poi Oikawa la supererà (o almeno così pensavamo tutti finora). Si spera lo faccia prima di rompere il naso al nostro povero aquilotto.  
• No, Yahaba non è stato deflorato senza il suo consenso. È che qua sono tutti esagerati, citando Kenma.  
• Sì, Semi e Iwaizumi vivono nello stesso complesso universitario e tutto. Andava tutto benissimo quanto a convivenza finché Oikawa non l'ha scoperto. Dopodiché è andato tutto discretamente finché Yahaba non è stato deflorato. E quindi ora Semi tinge i capelli per aesthetic (obv) ma anche per coprire eventuali capelli bianchi.  
• Sì, gli unici veri genitori qua sono Tendou e Semi. Oikawa invece è... la madrina sciroccata? Idk.  
• Sì, potete giocarvi il vostro primogenito che i ragazzi del terzo (sia dell'Aoba che della Shiratorizawa che let's be honest di qualsiasi squadra) non si perdono nemmeno una (1) partita!  
• No, non vi dirò chi ha vinto e chi ha fatto il culo a chi perché #spoilers.  
• ...no, non lo so nemmeno io in realtà. Il mio genio non si è spinto fin lì.  
• Sì, ace Goshiki r u l e s. Assieme ai livelli di sassiness di Kunimi.  
• Sì, potrebbero esserci accoppiate possibili qua e là, ma le lascio a voi perché guess what? Il mio genio non si è spinto neanche fin lì.  
• Sì, i nuovi capitani hanno una chat di gruppo e l'abitudine di ritrovarsi ogni tanto. They're so precious e se non avete sentito Terushima è perché era in bagno. Just saying.  
• Sì, gli Yahashira sono l'emblema del #sass. Power couple che più power non ce n'è.  
• Sì, Tendou ha capito tutto della vita. Essere un Otaku paga.  
• No, Yamagata non è single. In quest'AU la vita mi ha dato una gioia e questa gioia è lui.


End file.
